Felices para siempre
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Toda niña sueña tener un principe que la rescate y la haga feliz al crecer Ino se dio cuenta quien era su principe pero ahora el esta apunto de casarse ¿su final feliz será arruinado?


**Hola a todos aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia que surgió en un momento de delirio espero que les guste**

**Dedicado a todas las seguidoras del SHIKAINO!**

**Advertencias. Creo que ninguna**

**.**

****ºº-FELICES PARA SIEMPRE-**ºº**

**.**

**.**

De pequeños Ino y Shikamaru estuvieron juntos se conocían demasiado bien.

A Ino le encantaba jugar y leer sus libros de princesas como a toda niña, a Shikamaru solo le interesaba descansar y no hacer demasiado esfuerzo, bien sabía que al lado de Ino eso no era posible.

Siempre que Ino estaba con él le obligaba a jugar a la princesa, cosa que no podía negarse ya que si no lo hacía su madre lo regañaría y eso sería más problemático que jugar con ella.

Debía admitir que con el tiempo le llego a gustar esos juegos con ella, el siempre era el príncipe que la rescataba.

La primera vez que jugaron en casa de Ino (más especifico en su cuarto) esperaba ver un típico cuarto rosado con adornos un poco más claro que la pintura. Más no fue así su cuarto era morado todo el lugar, típico de ella el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola siempre prefirió ese color nunca la vio vestir mucho de rosa como toda niña.

Cuando le pregunto el porqué solo le dijo: quiero ser original Shika, el siempre creyó que Ino era única además de endemoniadamente problemática.

El tiempo paso y ellos crecieron más nunca se distanciaron, dejaron de jugar al príncipe y la princesa, pero ambos prometieron que tendrían la ayuda del otro para tener su vivieron felices para siempre.

Shikamaru no rompió su promesa siempre cuido de ella aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en que el elegido fuera el Uchiha, y después fue Sai no entendía el porqué ellos existiendo tantos otros que morirían por estar con ella.

A sus 18 años Ino había visto en Shikamaru algo más que un amigo, a los 19 entendió que era una persona muy especial para ella y no quería perderlo, a los 20 deseaba pasar con el resto de su vida junto a él.

Ahora que eran novios ella planeo su futuro junto a él, tendrían una enorme casa, con un bello jardín cuidado por ella, dos hermosos bebes, una niña y un niño.

Todo en su vida sería perfecto hasta que

Unos golpes estridentes provenientes de la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, estaba soñando uno muy hermoso como para querer despertar.

-Cerda, ábreme se nos hará tarde- Conocía muy bien esa voz y correspondía a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Frente ya te dije que no me llames así-estaba fastidiada y dejo que ella lo notara al abrir la puerta

-Llevo horas tocando la puerta ¿sabes?

-Bien podrías haberte dado por vencida yo solo quiero volver a la cama y recuperar el hermoso sueño que tenía-

-No puedo hacer eso eres la madrina de honor no puedes faltar-

-Me importa un comino, tanto tu como yo sabemos por qué soy la madrina de honor, esa bruja lo planeó todo, simplemente pudo haberme dejado fuera de todo esto, decirle a alguna de sus amiguitas que le ayudaran, pero no ella no estaría feliz en el día de su boda sin hacerme sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho ¿cierto?-No soporto más las lagrimas que se abarrotaban en sus ojos azules lograron salir-No quiero ir Sakura-

-Ino lo entiendo pero no, puedes defraudar a Shikamaru-

-Yo no lo defraude Sakura fue el, es él quien me cambio me hizo a un lado y ahora se casa con esa bruja-

-Ino, odio decirte esto pero tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste-

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡se que fui la única ciega!, ¡la única que no se dio cuenta del amor que Shika tenía por mi! Y también se que se lo regale eso es lo que más me duele-

-Ven, vamos a arreglarte-Empezó a sacar todo para arreglarla, maquillaje, peine, todo para dejarla hermosa.

-Después de todo no sé por qué aun sigo siendo madrina de honor no hice nada para organizar esta boda, y bien sabemos por qué ella se casa con Shika.

-Ino, no estamos seguras de ello-

-¡Claro que sí! Tu misma la escuchaste ¿no es así?, todas la oímos y sin embargo nadie se atreverá a decirle-

-Tienes razón y no se lo diremos a algunos no nos gusta meternos en la vida personal de otros, además Temari estaba ebria, ni siquiera sabe lo que dijo-

**ºººFLASH BACKººº**

Las chicas le habían organizado una mini despedida de soltera a Temari. No habían pasado más de dos horas y todas ya estaban casi ebrias.

-Bien juguemos algo para pasar el rato-Inmediatamente propuso Temari ya con unas copas encima.

-De acuerdo que propones-Pregunto Sakura con la nariz completamente roja

-Verdad o castigo ¿tal vez?-

-Buena idea TenTen-

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato tanto que todas ya estaban ebrias

-Bien Temari te toca hip a ti-Hinata la veía (más bien trataba verla)a los ojos-¿Por qué hip razón te casas con Shikamaru-san? hip

Temari no dudo ni un segundo en contestar-En primer lugar por su dinero, me da todo lo que quiero sin escusas -

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas ante tal respuesta nunca se esperaron aquello ni siquiera cierta rubia que casi se le cayó la mandíbula.

Ino no podía permitir esa boda ahora estaba más decidida, esa bruja no lograría estafar más a su Shika.

-Y dime que harás cuando el ya no te de dinero como lo ha hecho-quería saber lo que le esperaba a su gran amor después de ser exprimido

-Ja estas bromeando el no me niega nada el me compra y comprara todo lo que yo le pida-

Ino ya no quería escuchar más a esa bruja quería golpearla pero tenía que esperar si quería impedir la boda.

-Si tienes razón hip veo que esta boda salió demasiado hip cara-Hinata intervino antes de que Ino hiciera una locura

-Hip no tanto como quería Yoshino escogió lo más barato a cada una de mis opciones no me pude rehusar ya que estaré conviviendo con ella hasta que mi futuro marido ya no pueda mantenerme-

Ino ya no aguanto más se fue de esa "fiesta" antes de eu explotara toda su furia en Temari.

**ºººFIN FLASH BACKººº**

**.**

**.**

-Quisiera no recordarlo, pero bien sabemos que los niños y los borrachos no mienten aunque también tenga la culpa Shikamaru sabes creo que su coeficiente disminuyo desde que está con ella, perdió su raciocinio completamente, además de una gran cantidad de dinero-

- Ino si es así ¿porque se casa con ella? él no se toma nada a la ligera al tener que decidir algo tan importante además sabes que el dinero no le preocupa en lo absoluto-

-Claro, le preocupara cuando esa bruja se gaste todo y lo cambie por otro que tenga más dinero-

Sakura no dijo nada más no sabía que decir Ino tenía mucha razón termino de arreglarla para la boda quedando satisfecha con el resultado.

Faltaba poco para que la ceremonia comenzara estaba arreglando los últimos detalles para salir.

-Te vez muy bien Shika-Tenía puesto un smoking negro ajustado, con corbata azul que hacia juego con la rosa que estaba a punto de colocar en su lugar.

Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al verla, con un vestido entallado, que le llegaba a media rodilla con escote en v, descubierta de los hombros, con ese color que contrastaba con sus ojos azules peinada con una media coleta el cabello que estaba suelto adornado con unos risos parecía una visión.

El color del vestido fue el único aporte que Shikamaru hizo para la boda, recordaba muy bien que Temari quería a las damas con vestido de color amarillo, el objeto y decidió el azul celeste, más aun al enterarse de quien sería la dama de honor, le encantaba verla vestida de azul y ese día no sería la excepción.

-Tú también te vez hermosa, Ino-

-Gracias, Sakura me ayudo a arreglarme

El cuarto se inundo de silencio ninguno de los dos quería romperlo hasta que para sorpresa de ambos Shikamaru decidió romperlo

-No se supone que como dama de honor ¿tienes que ayudar a vestir a la novia?

-No me hagas reír Shika sabes que yo no apruebo esta boda, no hice nada por intervenir ni lo haré, y el vestir a la novia está en esos planes

-No sé porque eres tan problemática, eres la única persona que no la aprueba ¿dime porque?-Estaba fastidiado siempre era lo mismo cuando veía a Ino, le recriminaba que no era lo correcto

-Eso es porque soy la única que piensa en ti

-Ino, no seas ridícula

-No lo soy Shika, yo soy la única que se atreve a decirte que Temari no se casa contigo porque realmente te quiere nadie se atreve a decirte la verdad

-Vas a empezar con lo mismo, Ino yo quiero a Temari y he decidido casarme con ella

-Exacto Shikamaru la quieres no la amas esa era la razón por la que te ibas a casar ya lo olvidaste-Las lagrimas comenzaban a abarrotarse en sus azules ojos, más ella luchaba para que no salieran

-Ino, no empieces con eso ya tome esta decisión

-¿Y si tu decisión es incorrecta?, no quiero verte arrepentido en un futuro por esta decisión Shika

-No te preocupes no lo haré-Ino era la persona con quien no quería hablar en ese momento, bien sabía que ella lo haría dudar.

-¿Crees tener tu felices para siempre Shika?, estás seguro que ella es la indicada para cumplirlo

Esa frase que siempre usaba al terminar un juego, cuando el príncipe besa a la princesa tras rescatarla, y se la lleva lejos a donde puedan ser felices.

-Ino ya basta-

-No Shika, sabes muy bien que ella solo se casa contigo por tu dinero, antes de que se enterara de que tu familia tiene un exitoso laboratorio, de que ganas más dinero que nadie al ayudarle personalmente a la Hokage, de…

-¡Basta Ino!, eso es absurdo no tendría porque quererme por dinero, su hermano tiene todo el dinero que ella necesite así que ¿por qué quiere el mío?-Todo su autocontrol se esfumo al escuchar aquello era absurdo

-Exacto su hermano no ella, ella no puede utilizar a su hermano para sacarle todo lo que quiere así como a ti, te ha hecho gastar demasiado en ella todo este tiempo que fueron novios le diste joyas ropa, y dime ¿cuánto te costo esta boda?, si no fuera por Yoshino-san estarías en banca rota, y sabes no te lo digo para que me odies solo te lo digo para que recapacites y abras los ojos para que veas con que estas a punto de casarte-las lagrimas caían no se atrevía a detenerlas quería sacar todo lo que tenía no lo soportaba más

Shikamaru suspiro hondo dejando escapar todo enfado tenía que hacerlo había hecho llorar a Ino y era lo que más detestaba, poco a poco se acerco hasta abrazarla lo que siempre hacia cuando ella lloraba no sabía porque pero de alguna manera eso la tranquilizaba.

Su olor era exquisito siempre le gustaba ese olor a flores que usaba en su cabello, y el olor a lilas en su piel lo volvían loco, después de un rato así sintió como ella se calmaba bajo su cabeza para verla aun con los ojos llorosos y ligeramente sonrojada.

-Shika ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-tenía que ser ahora o nunca lo conocía muy bien como para saber que seguiría con esa boda

-¿Qué es problemática?-

-¿Te puedo besar?

-¿Qué?-a que se debía esa pregunta por un momento pensó que estaba soñando Ino siempre decía que su primer beso sería con alguien especial y que ella de verdad amara.

-Es que escubrí muy tarde que tu eres el indicado para mi final feliz-sonrió melancólicamente-y quiero que tú seas el que me de mi primer beso

Sin pensarlo dos veces Shikamaru se posiciono sobre los rosados labios de Ino comenzando a rosarlos hasta a que ella le correspondió fue un beso tierno como siempre se lo había imaginado todo a su alrededor desapareció solo estaban ellos dos.

Ambos buscaron más profundidad Ino entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shika y el la acerco sosteniéndola de su cadera no querían separarse aunque tuvieron que hacerlo para poder respirar

-Ino yo –

-Shh no digas nada lo entiendo-volvió a la realidad tenía que aceptarlo había perdido a Shika por un tonto error por haberse cegado en conseguir a alguien como en los cuentos un príncipe apuesto.

Se quedaron abrazados y mirándose a los ojos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar separándose rápidamente antes de que alguien los viera.

-Shikamaru ya tenemos que salir, oh Ino estás aquí Sakura te está buscando por todo el lugar-

-Gracias Chouji ya voy, gracias Shika-

Ino salió sin mirar a nadie no quería volver a llorar Temari no debía verla derrotada no le daría el gusto.

El lugar donde sería la ceremonia estaba decorado especialmente para esa ocasión.

El momento ya había llegado todos estaban de pie esperando a la novia, la música comenzó a sonar primero entraron dos pequeñas haciendo un camino de pétalos de rosa seguidas por las damas al final de ellas iba Ino seguida de Temari que llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco.

Llegando al altar Ino y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas hasta que Temari lo sujeto del brazo para que reaccionara.

Durante la ceremonia Shikamaru estuvo pensando en todo lo que Ino le dijo no quería creerlo pero y si tenía razón que clase de futuro tendría con ella.

Lo iba a aceptar o se marcharía con la persona que de verdad lo ama y se preocupa por el no solo por su dinero. Volteo a verla estaba con la cabeza agachada no quería ver lo que sucedía y lo que iba a suceder estaba seguro de eso fijo su vista en los labios rosas de ella recordó el beso tan apasionado que le dio no recordaba a ver tenido ninguno así con Temari ninguno se comparaba con los de Ino.

Ahora su amor era correspondido ¿lo dejaría escapar o lo retendría? No sabía que decidir una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Y tu Shikamaru ¿aceptas a Temari como tú legítima esposa?-

Miro a Temari que lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa tal vez pensando en lo que haría con su dinero después de que acabara la ceremonia. No que estaba haciendo Temari no era así ella lo amaba ¿cierto? Entonces por que dudaba en ese momento volteo la mirada otra vez a Ino esta vez ella lo estaba observando con los ojos cristalinos tal vez al predecir lo que iba a contestar y deseaba estar equivocada.

-Lo siento Temari pero no me puedo casar contigo-ya había tomado una decisión

-¿Qué?-la sonrisa se le borro completamente ¿escucho bien? o simplemente estaba delirando se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando Shikamaru estaba a punto de alejarse lo sujeto del brazo fuertemente para que no se fuera-Shikamaru deja de bromear

-No es broma Temari ya tome una decisión-

-Yoshino-san-volteo a su ex futura suegra para buscar un apoyo pero ella solo levanto los hombros en un tono de aburrimiento tal y como lo haría su esposo e hijo terminando con una sonrisa burlona.

Shikamaru soltándose del agarre camino hacia donde se encontraba Ino la sujeto de la muñeca para llevarla fuera de la capilla caminaron hasta llegar a la residencia Nara y adentrarse en el bosque el lugar al qué Ino más le gustaba. Espero a que ella se sentara para que se acostara en sus piernas.

-Creo que tengo que agradecerte por salvarme de ese futuro tan horrible-

-Yo acepto ese agradecimiento-sonrió genuinamente aun no podía creerlo Shikamaru entro en razón y no se caso-Aunque sabes creo que los papeles se invirtieron esta vez- Dibujo una sonrisa burlona.

-Tsk problemática-también rio al imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia -Oye Ino ven- se levanto un poco para alcanzar sus labios besándola tan posesivamente y a la vez con una infinita ternura con solo una probada del néctar que desprendían se volvió un adicto y era una adicción que estaba seguro nunca dejaría.

Ino no se opuso lo beso con una gran ternura separándose un poco-Shika-le susurro cerca de sus labios

-¿Qué?-hizo lo mismo que la rubia

Separándose de él le dijo- Y vivieron felices para siempre-

Shikamaru sonrió al escucharla sabía que así sería ya que él lo iba a cumplir.

**.**

**.**

****ºººFINººº****

**.**

**.**

**Si lo se me salió un poco cursi pero fue como ya dije en un alucin que salió cuando estaba viendo una película espero que les haya gustado este pequeño aporte al mundo Shika/Ino.**

**Se aceptan de todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas etc.**

**SAYO!**


End file.
